You Need It More Than Me
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Logan FINALLY gets his fist allowance! But now that he has his own money... he doesn't know what to do with it. Will he use it on useless toys, or give it to someone who needs it more?


This is typically the type of story I'd tell at the end Author's Note, but I'm determined to keep the end AN serious, so I'm telling you the story now.

Oh, and **WARNING:** Serious end Author's Note!

Okay so here's the story. Well, it's not really a story, but anyway, you know that line in "Love Me Love Me" where Kendall goes "I must be dreaming"? Well I _genuinely _thought he said "I'm West Virginian". It may not be funny when you I _tell_ you about this, but if you're like me and heard "I'm West Virginian", it's actually really funny. And even now that I know he's really saying something that makes sense, I still here him randomly stating that he's West Virginian. I'm not sure _why_ I thought he felt the need to falsely state where his origin is, but you know, I'm and idiot. Is there anyone else who thinks they heard "I'm West Virginian"?

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not sure how many times I've said this, but those of you that are going to try and file a law suit (There always that _one_ guy), I don't own anything.

* * *

"_Really?_" a seven year old Logan Mitchell asked his mother, clutching a dollar bill.

"Yes really, make sure you don't spend all your money at once, save it. And I won't let you waste it on useless things."

"I won't mommy!" Logan promised as he ran off with his money.

Logan was at Kendall's house with the rest of the boys, showing off his new dollar like it was the newest Pokémon game.

"Your mom is finally gonna give you an allowance?" James asked.

"Yup!" Logan proudly declared.

"Just be careful with your money. Half of mine is always gone at the end of the week," Kendall warned.

"I will. But my mommy said I should be responsible with my money. She said not to spend all in one thing, or on useless things."

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"Like a down-payment on a life time supply of corn dogs!"

"What's a down payment?"

"Never mind," Logan huffed. Then he smiled again. "Hey guys, what do you think I should spend my money on?"

"A down-payment on a life time supply of corn dogs!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos! You just said you didn't know what that meant!"

"Then I remembered."

"But you never even knew!"

"I just knewed."

"Knewed isn't even a word!"

"I just inventeded it."

"It's _invented_."

"That's what I said."

"Are you guys gonna argue every time we get together?"

"Maybe."

"Can we just go back to talking about what you're gonna use the money for?"

"Okay. I need somethin that's not too expensive or too useless."

All of the boys were in deep thought when Mrs. Knight said, "Maybe you should save your money for a rainy day. It can really add up, you know."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, being the poorest of the four of them, he knew how important it is to save money.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Mrs. Knight!"

* * *

"You don't have continuously save all your money, Logie," his mother told him.

"But I don't know what else to do with it," Logan complained.

His mother chuckled. "Trust me, that won't last long."

Logan didn't really believe his mother. What _was_ he going to do with his money? He never really thought this much about money before. If his father took him to _Toys R Us_ yesterday, he would've known exactly what he wanted. Now though, what _did_ he want from _Toys R Us_?

He went to sleep that night, knowing tomorrow he'd know what he wanted to do with his money.

As he walked to the bus stop, Logan still didn't know what he wanted to do with his money.

"_Kendall!_ I don't know what I wanna do with it!"

"Logan, you know you're the only kid who would ever say that, right?"

"But my mom's giving me another dollar today if I do my chores, but I don't know what to do with two dollars! I don't know if I even want it!"

Carlos, James, and Kendall all gasped. "You don't _want _it?"

Logan simply shrugged.

"Can I have it?" Carlos asked.

"Why not?" Logan gave in.

"Logan! Don't give Carlos your money! At least save it!" Kendall argued.

"But what would I do with it? Saving would mean more money, and I don't _need _more money!"

"At least give it back to your mom."

"Alright, if I'm not gonna do anything with it."

It was official. Logan wouldn't get anymore allowances. He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't know what to do with the money, but he didn't like the idea of not getting anymore.

He was torn.

"Alright kids, time for Social Studies!" Logan's first grade teacher happily announced. Everyone groaned in response, even Logan. He didn't really know why they learned about it. What was the point?

"Okay, today we're going to take a break from our regular Social Studies lesson to learn about something really important. How many of you have seen the people holding up the cardboard signs asking for money?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good, do you know _why_ they hold those signs up?" she asked.

Carlos raised his hand and said "Cause they're mommies and daddies won't give them their allowance."

Their teacher chuckled. "No, that's not why. It's because they don't have enough money. Do you know how your parents get their money?"

"From their jobs," Logan answered.

"Correct, Logan! So, if your parents get their money from their job, why do you think these people have money?"

"Cause they don't have a job?" Kendall answered.

"That's right!" She congratulated. "These people all lost their jobs and now they can't keep their homes. What if they had children? What do you think the children would do?"

No one raised their hand. They didn't know what would happen to the kids. They weren't even sure if they wanted to know.

"No one knows?" She asked. "Well, their parents try to find a homeless shelter for the whole family to live in."

"Wassa homeless shelter?" Carlos asked.

"It's where people who lose their homes go when they don't have anywhere else to live," she explained.

"But how do they pay for staying there if they don't have money?" James called out.

"That's a good question, James. And it leads right into what I'm going to tell you about. Staying a a homeless shelter is _free_! So how do you think they get their money?"

No hands were in the air.

"Okay, do any of you remember the bake sale we had last year?"

Everyone nodded their heads. It was one their fonder school memories.

"Do you know where the money went? Just take a guess." she asked.

Kendall decided to raise his hand. "Did it go to a homeless shelter?"

"That's right! This year we're going to do more than just a bake sale, starting with this jar," She said, holding up a jar that said "HELP US" on it.

The next subject was math, and while the others were trying to figure out 5 times 6, Logan got out of his seat and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Logan? She asked.

He held up his dollar. "I wanted to put my dollar in the jar."

She smiled warmly at him. "Sure thing, go head, sweetie."

"He put the green strip of paper in the jar. As he walked back to his seat, Logan had a feeling in his stomach, a nice feeling, like he did the right thing, and he did. He helped someone today.

"And you gave away the _whole_ dollar?" James asked on the bus ride home.

'I'm gonna get one later," Logan shrugged. "And I felt good after doing it."

Three of them thought for a moment. "You know what?" Kendall spoke up. "I'm goon donate half my money!".

Logan smiled at his friend.

"Me too!" Carlos declared.

"Me three!" James agreed.

All the boys got off in front of Kendall's house.

"I have four dollars, so I'll donate two!" Kendall said, opening the door to the house.

The boys all raced up the stairs and into Kendall's room. Kendall took out a box from under his bed. "What!?" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I only have two dollars! I told you guys!"

"You can just donate one dollar," Carlos suggested.

"Fine."

The jar on their teacher's desk was filled up three times that year, and in addition, the boys participated in all the fundraisers, whether it was for the homeless or not.

And in a pretty pink room at the end of the hall at the Knight's house, sat a girl with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She sat in the corner of the room, holding two dollars in her hand. She opened a mini safe and shoved the money in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**And whatadady! A meaningful, touching story I me-inized. Pretty sweet, eh?**

**Anyway, serious time. **

**This story was written for all the families (especially the ones with young children) who are homeless or in poverty. This is a serious problem in the world, one of the biggest, and thanks to those stupid stereo types,** **some people don't even want to help! You heard of food stamps? In case you didn't they're basically a way for people under the poverty line to use at participating grocery stores for food. Well guess what? Some people in the government want to cut back on food stamps! Can you freaking believe that? And you wanna hear their reasoning? Hey think that because of food stamps, homeless people don't want to get off the couches they don't have, and look for a job! Let me tell you one thing, no one, and I mean NO ONE, wants to be homeless. **

**Have you ever went home and thought "Man, I just had the worst day!"?**

**I know I have! But you know what my worst problem is? Let me tell you:**

**I can't get the first Big Time Rush album cause the library doesn't have it, and Wal-Mart doesn't have A SINGLE BTR album (Jerks), and I can't go to Target cause my dad likes Wal-Mart better so I can' go to Target for a while, and I can't go myself on account of I'm not allowed to drive on account of a don't have a single permit on account of I'm not old enough, so I can't the first album for a really long time so MOTHER OF FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS! (And run-on sentences).**

**SEE? That's basically what all my problems are like! So if a problem like this is this hard for me to take, I can't imagine how hard it would be to lode SO much money.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND done. Enjoy your lyfes.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
